the crazy adventures of Phoenix Weston
by Lavythecat
Summary: a sweet story following Phoenix Weston and the Golden Trio
1. Chapter 1

The crazy adventures of Phoenix Weston 

[Harry Potter, OC] rated t for intense snogging. Starts fourth year, follows canon until sixth year 

Disclaimer: as many times as I ask my fairy godmother, I Don't own Harry potter ): 

Prologue

So I got this diary for Christmas from . And honestly,I have no idea what to write. I suppose I should write about my "adventures," as the golden trio like to call them. I guess I'll start in fourth year, 'cause that's when it starts getting interesting. 

Chapter one

As I sat on my bed at the orphanage, thinking about last year, wondering if it had all been a dream,if Harry had really asked me out, an owl knocked on the window, startling me out of my reverie. As I opened the window, hoping that it was a letter from Harry or Ginny, I saw that it wasn't Hedwig or Errol but a school owl, probably bringing my school letter. As I opened it I saw that I was correct, but the letter was a bit thicker than usual. I skipped through the normal stuff, knowing that I could look at it later. The smallest piece of paper read " dear Ms. Weston, we are pleased to inform you that you have been made Gryffindor quidditch team captain. Sincerely. Professor M. Mcgonagall." I couldn't believe it! Captain! I was so shocked, so amazed that I didn't even think about how jealous everyone except Harry would be, and even he would be jealous deep, deep down.

As I checked the time, knowing that the bus I took to The Leaky Cauldron would be here in about a half an hour, giving me just enough time to gather my things and put my trunk downstairs. As I lugged my trunk down, hoping that know one would be there. my hopes were shattered, but it wasn't that bad. Laila, the nicest girl in the orphanage was sitting by the window, looking sad. "phoenix, I have some bad news.". I should tell you something. Laila is the girl who named me, and she also went to Hogwarts, but decided to de-age herself and keep all of her memories so she could keep an eye on me and keep me safe. " yeah, what's up?" " I got a letter from Hermione yesterday saying that Cho Chang has been going after Harry and Cedric at the same time!" i felt my hands clench. As much as I respected her as a quidditch player, Cho Chang is the meanest, most inconsiderate Ravenclaw that ever existed! "did you tell Hermione to punch Cho?" I asked, feeling hopeful. "no, but she offered. I told her that I would though." " why on earth would you be at Hogwarts?" " you'll see, you'll see." she smiled mysteriously. " well, you need to get to the bus on time if you want to give Harry a big shake and remind him where his heart lies!" she gave me a tight squeeze, somehow pushing me out the door at the same time. "bye!" I smiled and walked out of the door, closing it behind me.

**A/N**

**hi guys, this is my first fanfiction, reveiws would be super cool!**

**btw, this is a little of Phoenix's backstory!**

Name:phoenix westen

Gender:female

Age:15

Year:fourth

Blood status:half-blood

School(Hogwarts, Durmstrang, or Beaxbatons):Hogwarts

(if Hogwarts)house:Gryffindor

Personality:gentle and shy, but is angered very quickly, and is constantly being taunted for being black, she is very supportive and will do anything for her friends and family

Appearance:dark skin, deep blue eyes and long eyelashes, with a curvy build

Family:she was orphaned when she was a infant and has been living in an orphanage ever since

Background:when she was an infant her parents were killed by dark wizards, resulting in being put into an orphanage. She had not yet been named, so she was named phoenix by a older girl because of a beautiful phoenix pendant on a golden necklace she was wearing

Hobbies/talents:anything to do with art or charms and loves ancient runes

Prefect(if Hogwarts and availability):N/N

Head Boy/Girl(if Hogwarts and availability):N/N

Quidditch(position):keeper and captain

Other:she is a doe animagus and her patronus is the same

boyfriend:harry potter


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

As I got off of the bus, grateful for the fresh air, I felt a pair of strong arms encircle me, joining at the front. "Hello luv" it was harry! I hadn't seen him in ages! I turned and gave him a kiss on the edge of his jaw, making him smirk. "Missed me?" He gave me a cheeky grin. " who me? Nah" I replied. He pulled me close, kissing me until I was quite out of breath. i giggled, something harry had been making me do a lot now. he pulled me close and whispered in my ear, making my stomach do a full on gymnastics routine. "now do you miss me?" he asked, resulting in another gymnastics routine. i smirked. "oi! you two! get a room!"my best friend since first year, Ginny Weasley called, smirking at our flushed faces. "don't be rude Ginny" came Hermione's voice. "oh Phoenix, its good to you" she said, tackling me into a bone-crushing hug. "good to see you to 'Mione" i said, "but your crushing me" "oh!" she let go quickly,making a face at my very punk-rock clothes. i suppose i should tell you what my normal clothing style is. high wasted black dance shorts, weird sisters crop-top, low heeled black high-tops , a whole lot of black and purple make-up And eight billion pounds of spiky jewelry and a couple tattoos. "i rolled my eyes at her. " I've told you Mione, its just what i feel comfy in" she sighed "oh well, than i guess you won't want ginny and i's present for you" "ooh! ooh! What is it! What is it?! Tell meeee!" Ginny rolled her eyes at me, smirking "geez, geez we'll tell? we"ll tell, all you have to do is wear this blindfold and come with us" "ok" I said, only slightly frightened


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys, i am sorry about how long its taking me to update, but i will update more and the chapters will become longer, but i have been writing on my phone and i can't really tell how long the chapters are, but i am now writing on my computer and will make my chapters longer, i swear it on the river styx and lily and james's grave**


End file.
